Sammy Keyes and the Stolen Dress
by maria465
Summary: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Tiptoeing

**A/N: Ok I would just like to say please review I don't care if its criticizing, just say it nicely.** **I'm really trying to capture Sammy's personality so please tell me how I'm doing that. Don't worry there is going to be some Casey/Sammy stuff just not in the first two chapters. Thanks for reading!**

It is, as usual, a hot day in sunny Santa Marina. I was skateboarding with Marissa…well actually she was biking, to the mall to go bust some aliens and monsters at the arcade. Well, Marissa was. I would just be watching, as usual.

We get to the mall and start for the arcade when who do we see but Billy Pratt hiding behind one of those mall plants. You know, the huge leafy ones in the gigantic pots?

So Marissa and me look at each other, and yeah, we're thinking the same thing. So we tiptoe real quietly behind him and Marissa is just busting up with silent laughter as I poke him on the shoulder.

Well Billy jumps about a mile and starts screaming stupid Billy things at us like, "Aye mateys, don't go scarin' and old sailor!" and "Shiver me timbers!" and "Landlubbers!" Marissa and I roll our eyes. Billy got on a...Um…pirate kick a few months ago in a limo with a "bucket o' bones." Long story short, pirates are sorta Billy's thing.

Then while we're all busting up about that and remembering all the crazy stuff that happened that night, I finally choke out, "So why are you hiding behind a phony plant?"

"I was playing mall hide and seek," he says, like its oh-so-obvious.

"With who?" asks Marissa, but of course we all know the answer.

"Casey and Danny."

Now mall hide and seek sounds like a really good time, especially with Casey, Billy, and Danny. So I ask for the both of us, "Can me and Marissa play?"

Of course I know Marissa is up for it. She's up for anything that has to do with Danny Urbanski. I swear if he started "Danny's No Harness Cliff Diving" she'd be fist in line.

"Sure," Billy replies with his goofy grin, "but they're still looking for me."

"Let's sneak up on them!" says Marissa with a sly grin.

So we all agree that will be totally fun and start searching the mall. Pretty soon we spot them and tiptoe over. Now when me and Marissa tiptoe, we just walk kinda quiet. But Billy literally TIPTOES, up on his toes like a ballerina and with the shhhhh sign over his mouth…just looking really weird. So we've got a crowd of people watching us tiptoe. So then Danny and Casey turn around to see what all of the commotion is about.


	2. Pink and Glitter

**A/N: Like I said please please review! I open to anything and everything you have to say! And does anyone know if there is gonna be a Sammy Keyes movie? Because I've heard rumors…. Oh! I forgot to add this is written after Sammy Keyes and the Cold Hard Cash. Oh and I also own none of these characters…duh.**

Things between me and Casey are…awkward. See, I had just admitted to myself I liked him, and then we find out our parents are going out. Not to mention his sister is my archenemy. We were pretty good at getting around that, but my mom? His dad? Too weird.

So he turns around, his brown hair, beautiful chocolate eyes, and breaks into a brilliant smile…I snap myself out of it.

"Hey"

"You up for some competition? Me and Marissa wanna play hide and see, too."

"Sure," he says with a dazzling smile. "We'll play partners."

Now before he can pick me, which I can tell he is about to do, I cut-in.

"I'll be with Marissa!" she gives me the "what in the world are you thinking we are going to have a talk about this later" look which I usually only get from my Grams.

"I'll count!" says Billy. And he immediately starts counting back from 100.

As soon as we are out of hearing distance Marissa talks a mile a minute,

"Why the heck did you pick me?! I could've been with Danny! More importantly you could've been with CASEY! I could tell he wanted to be partners with you! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

I rolled my eyes, "I was _thinking _I didn't want to be stuck in a small, dark area with a guy I might or might not like."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "That's bad because…"

"Newsflash Marissa, our parents are dating! Can you say awkward?"

She put her serious face on. "Sammy, that boy likes you. He signed your yearbook LOVE. He is not going to let that bother him."

I sighed. I was not going to win this argument. "Whatever, let's just look for a place to hide. I'm sure Billy's already done counting."

so we duck into a clothing store that should be called _I am a Ditz_ and hide in a clothes rack. Everything was pink and glittery. I felt like I was suffocating.

Marissa grinned. "The guys will never come in here."

Then, as I'm peeking out to see if the coast is clear to bolt out of this place, I see her.

The Diva of Disaster.

The Brattiest of Brats.

The Princess of Pink.

The one and only Heather Acosta.


	3. The Explosion

**A/N: OMG thanks for the reviews! Yeah, I'm kinda on a writing addiction today so here is Update #3 of the day! Oh and like I said I don't own the characters. And sorry my chapters are so short…I love to write with suspense at the end!!**

I turn to Marissa, "The guys might not come into this store, but Heather will."

She gives me a confused look so I point her out.

"Let's get ready to rumble," she whispered.

Suddenly, an employee comes over and whisks away the clothes on the rack. And she's looking down on us like yeah, I'm better than you and what are you two hobos doing in my store.

"Girls, what are you doing?" she asks with a sneer.

"I…uh…dropped a contact," I said and started feeling around on the floor like I was frantically searching for it. Marissa started too, and I guess we looked pretty fake because she said with an eye roll and a huge bubble of (pink) gum,

"Just stand up and get your," she shuddered, "high tops out of here."

I tried a last-ditch effort and complained, "But I can't see!"

She just looked at us with a menacing stare until we got up, dusted ourselves off, and slinked out form behind the rack. We started walking out when Heather saw us and said "Let's get out of this store. There are too many LOSERS."

"At least I don't shop at Airheads-R-Us," I shot back.

"It's better then bargain basement," she said with a scowl to my high-tops.

I wiggled the high top with the lucky horseshoe on it and said, "The rest of the school thinks my style is the most unique, so why should I care what you say?"

I turned on my heel and walked away. I knew that one would get her mad. See, she cheated during the class personality voting at the end of the school year because she wanted that award. I ended up winning, and she flipped over it. That combined with the fact that I went to the dance with Casey (even if it was as friends) made her pretty mad. Personally, I think that personality stuff is pretty stupid, but I was happy I won.

Also, the horseshoe made her pretty mad, too. See, Casey gave it to me for my birthday. Everyone made a huge deal out of it except Casey and I. Who cares? Its not an engagement ring! It's a piece of twisted, rusty metal! And sure, it's brought me a lot of luck, but it doesn't mean we are going out!

Well the idea of the horseshoe and the dance was just too much for Heather. I could almost hear the sizzling before the explosion of, " I HATE YOU SAMMY KEYES!!!"

Everyone looks around for who she is yelling at, so Marissa and I just follow suit. No need to draw attention to yourself when it's not needed.

Marissa laughs. "If they had any doubt about where we were, its gone now."

I grin, and soon we spot them heading towards the direction of the yell. So we just sit on a bench and wait for them.

"Heather should be around more often during hide and seek," jokes Danny. He looks at me. "What did you do to her?"

I shrugged and tried to downplay it. "It really wasn't a big deal. Heather just overreacted, as usual. But she started it."

"Are you OK? asks Casey with a worried look on his face. Fights between me and Heather have been known to get…catty. But when a wrestling school is right across the street from where you live, you pick up some moves. So really, I wasn't the catty one.

"No, we just were talking," I said

"More liking hurling insults," said Marissa with a smirk.

"No big deal, just Heather being Heather." I finished

The thing I hate most about Casey being Heather's brother is he always wants to "come to the rescue" if we get in a fight. I can defend myself fine. Having her brother help me is just LAME.

"So are we going to keep playing or what?" asks Billy.

"Let's switch partners," suggests Marissa. And before I can protest, she says, "I'll be with Danny and Sammy can be with Casey."

"Argh, I have to count me booty again?" complains Billy. But before I can offer to count, he starts yelling , "100 99 98 97!,"really fast. So me and Casey bolt.


	4. Hide and Seek

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Again, any constructive criticism is appreciated! And the whole Casey/Sammy thing-I'm trying to keep it real…not how we all wish it would be. Just saying-trying to keep Sammy's personality! Sorry if you're mad. So yeah, it's gonna be there though don't worry! Also, can you let e know how I'm doing Marissa? Cuz personally I think I'm not doing her very well. Tips and stiff are appreciated! Oh and I don't own the characters. Also I'm gonna be on so like I can't update till next Monday or Tuesday. Sorry!**

Me and Casey are kinda running through the mall, getting dirty looks from moms and senior citizens. So we slowed down and just cruised.

"Where do you want to hide?" I asked, staring at the ground.

"I don't care, we're halfway across the mall anyway," he replied with a shrug.

We walked in silence for a couple seconds, then he stopped suddenly. I looked up and he was staring me right in the eyes.

"Look, I know this thing between our parents is weird. But we can't let it ruin our friendship. I really don't want it to."

"Me either," I mumbled, staring at the floor again. "Lady Lana has to ruin everything."

"You call her Lady Lana?" he asked. I didn't look up, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, not to her face," I said, looking at him with a smile. "But, the name kinda fits her."

He laughed.

"Hey, wanna grab a smoothie?" he asked suddenly.

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"We're supposed to be playing hide and seek, but sure," I checked my pockets. I didn't have any money.

"Never mind," I said. "I don't want one."

Because how lame is it to have a guy pay for you. I mean, he's not my boyfriend. And, yeah, he is my friend, but it's still too weird. I don't even like when Marissa pays for me, and she's my best friend.

"Sammy, it's fine. I'll pay for it," He knew I hated not paying.

I shook my head, "Really, I'm fine. You can get one, I won't mind."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to go bankrupt from $2.50,"

But I wasn't going to give in. I started walking. "Let's go. We're _supposed _to be hiding."

So with a sigh of defeat, he followed me.

But, we just ended up walking around and talking for a while when I see Marissa and Danny walking around, holding hands. Danny is such a player. If Marissa hadn't been in love with him since elementary school, I would tell her to just dump him.

Marissa's all gooey eyed. I turn to Casey.

"I need to go snap her out of it."

So I walked over to them, Casey trailing me, and asked,

"You guys seen Billy lately?"

Marissa shook her head. "We saw him go into the sports store."

"And that was 10 minutes ago," added Danny.

So we all headed over there and started looking around when we see Billy on the huge rock-climbing thing in the middle of the store. He's almost all the way to the top. He sees us and yells, "Ahoy there mateys!"

"The USS Billy took a detour to Mt. Everest," grumbled Casey with an eye roll.

Finally, Billy hits the buzzer at the top and as he's getting lowered down, is shouting pirate greeting at random shoppers. When he gets to the bottom, he gives a mighty pirate thanks to the employee and walks over to us.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asks Marissa.

"I'm up for a movie," says Danny. "How about you guys?"

"Sounds like a jolly good time!" says Billy. So we all shrug and agree.

I pull Marissa aside. "I don't have money!" I whispered. "Can I-,"

"Duh, yes Sammy!"

She looks through her purse and holds up a wad or $1 bills, "All I have is this and quarters. I'm broke, too."

"Then we'll just tell them we can't go," I said with a shrug, "and we'll see another movie with the sometime."

So we walk back over, "Sorry guys, we're kinda broke, but maybe we can-"

"I'm not," interrupts Casey.

"Me either," says Billy.

"We can just pay for you." adds Danny.

Casey must've seen the look on my face because he said, "Really, Sammy, it's no big deal."

I sighed and looked at Marissa. She shrugged.

"Fine," I said unwillingly, "we'll go."

They all broke into huge smiles.


	5. Surprise at the Movies

**A/N: If you didn't read it in my last chapter, I was camping, well technically "cabining", for a week in the Allegany mountains. Anyone ever been there? It's pretty cool! So anyway there was no computer (duh) so I couldn't update… Sorry! I did have my notebook with me though so it's written, I just gotta type it. **

**Lola, I'm 13 (just like Sammy lol) And it's funny that you called me "M" cuz my friend does! I don't mind tho.**

**So back to the story! (BTW, Sammy and Marissa just agreed to go to the movies if you forgot)**

We headed towards the theatre and about 30 seconds away from the sports store, Marissa starts whisper-giggling,

"This is going to be so much fun! It's so nice they offered to pay! It's like a real double date! Sammy can you believe it?! I'm going with DANNY and you're going with CASEY!"

While she's squealing, I'm just rolling my eyes.

"Marissa, we are going to the movies as friends. _Friends_. Not a date, just hanging out. And Billy's here. Do you really think it's that romantic?"

"Sammy, you might not think of it as a date, but it is. We're going. With guys. Who are paying. What do you call that?"

"A bad idea hanging out at malls when you're broke."

When we get to the movie theatre, Casey asks what I want to see. I shrugged. "You can pick, you're the one paying."

So Billy, Danny, and Casey decide on a gory, scary movie. Which, honestly isn't my favorite. Not that I'd rather watch "Return of Pony Princess"

Well, what I'm saying is I'm not a huge fan.

I smirk at Marissa, "This is definitely a date movie," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Last time I checked, Sammy Keyes wasn't the biggest fan of scary movies. Then again, you could always hold Casey's hand."

"Thanks for the tip," I muttered.

Because I can deal with drug dealers, gangs, and injured condors. But I can't deal with boys. So holding hands really isn't an option.

The theatre is empty except for us. This movie's been out for a while. But because I secretly live in a senior's only low-income building, I don't see movies much. Not that I'd want to see this one anyway.

We go and sit in the front row. The movie starts and within the first ten minutes, 3 people are killed by cannibal zombie monsters. And it wouldn't be bad if this movie wasn't really _visual_. But it is, and it's pretty disgusting. I'm trying not to look scared out of my mind, but I must be pretty noticeable because Casey whispers in my ear,

"Are you okay, Sammy?"

Well I jump in my seat about a mile because I wasn't expecting that at all and I already had the jitters.

"Oh…uh…yeah I'm fine," but my voice came out hoarse and frightened.

"Why didn't you say you didn't like scary movies?" he asked.

"You guys were paying for it, I at least wanted you to enjoy it. Anyway _most_ scary movies are okay,"

Suddenly, Marissa's phone rings, blasting some boy band song through the theatre. She looks at the screen.

"It's your Grams, you can answer," she says, handing it to me.

"Hey Grams," I say after pushing the little green button.

"Hi Sammy, you need to come home now. I know I told you 4:30, but we need to talk to you."

We?

"Um…okay Grams. Sure. Bye,"

"Bye."

I turn to them. "I've got to go, my Grams needs me. Sorry, but it sounded pretty important. See you guys later."

I walked out of the theatre and into the lobby with Marissa at my side.

"I'll call you about it later. It's probably no big deal,"

But inside, I was thinking it was. Grams wouldn't call Marissa's cell if dinner was getting cold.

"Bye, Sammy," she called.

"Bye."


	6. The Big News

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys!! Oh, and I forgot about Marissa's cell being taken away until I just read the review so…oops. Well I guess she got it back….**

I headed home on my skateboard quicker than usual, wondering what was up with Grams.

Who was "we"?

Hudson?

Lady Lana?

Was she going to tell me who my father was?

That's the only thing that would make sense. And Lady Lana always drops by randomly.

I hurry up the fire escape, something that's not too easy to do with high-tops and a not exactly compact skateboard.

I sneak down the hallway and open the door.

"Hey Grams, why did you need me?" I ask, before I notice the dinner. It's all of my favorite foods, which is kind of weird. I mean who cooks mashed potatoes, gravy, and a roasted chicken everyday? Not my Grams, that's who.

"Um… did I miss something?" I asked her.

"Well, your mother wanted to tell you herself. I'm sworn to secrecy. She's on the way from Hollywood now. I guess her bus was late or something, because she was supposed to be here now."

Now, normally I would think this was weird. But let me tell you, it was extra weird. My favorite foods? Grams looking sad? My mother wanting to TALK to me? What the heck was going on here?

I go and sit on the couch with Dorito, my orange cat. I came home to wait? Not like I was enjoying the movie…

So finally (and fashionably late) Lady Lana arrives.

"Sorry I'm not on time, Mom. I was just visiting a little with Warr-," she stops talking when she spots me.

"Oh, sorry Samantha, I didn't see you there," she chuckles nervously,"Um, how are you?"

"Good," I say with a suspicious look.

"Well, um, why don't we sit down and eat?" asks Grams, breaking the silence.

All through dinner, I just stare my mom down, waiting for her to speak up about her "news." But she just stayed silent and ate meat gristle and veggies, (to"retain her figure").

Finally, I just burst and blurt out, "So, what are you here to tell me?"

She looks at Grams nervously, who nods her encouragement and stutters out,

"Well, Samantha, um, I have some very important news that will affect all of us. And you may not approve, but I hope you will learn to accept our decision."

And, I have to tell you, it sounds like she really thought this out. Or memorized a line from_ Lords_.

"I am engaged to Warren Acosta."

**Another A/N: Yes, it's a cliffhanger…I know :) And please don't think I'm copying other stories with the wedding. I mean I'd always thought "What if?" and then I read those stories and they inspired me. But just the marrying idea. Everything else is TOTALLY different. So please don't be mad!**


	7. Crisis

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in while! I've been super busy cuz it's finally nice outside here! And of course the hottest day **_**had **_**to be the day of my lacrosse tournament. OMG I could never live in the south all year! Well at least I have a pool. Ok so that was random but on to the story! Oh, and also if you do review, tell me how the freaking-out-Sammy part is. (the beginning) I can't relate at all. I was trying to do how I'd act with a Sammy twist. So this chapter might be a little out of character. Please tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

"What!?" I said. But I heard her fine. My brain was just having trouble processing it. I need to get out of here. Away from her. Talk to Marissa. Anything.

I bolt out the door and down the fire escape, snagging my skateboard on the way. My vision is blurred by tears that I keep trying to blink away. I tear down the street to the nearest payphone. Then I realize I don't have money. Suddenly, a little old lady taps me on the shoulder and presses 2 quarters in my hand.

"It'll be ok, dearie," she says, and walks away.

"Thanks," I manage to choke out.

I dial Marissa's cell, hoping the movie is over.

"Hello?"

"Hi," I blubber.

"Sammy, are you okay?!"

"I'm not injured or anything, I just need to talk to you."

"I just got home from the movie. Can you make it to my house?"

"Yeah. See ya." I say, hanging up

So now I'm tearing to Marissa's house, trying to keep my head down and my thoughts off the engagement. Not working too well.

How did this happen to me? Why? They've only known each other for, like, two months! Why does Lady Lana want to ruin my life?

A tiny voice in my head says, _she doesn't want to ruin your life. She's not trying to._

But I'm ignoring it.

I must've looked like a wreck by the time got to McKenze's **(spelling?) **huge house. Marissa rushed outside.

"Sammy! Sammy! What happened?"

I burst into tears on her front lawn and chocked,

"Lady Lana is marrying Warren Acosta!"

"Seriously? Ehmygod! I'm so sorry Sammy!" she threw her arms around me.

"You can sleepover-this is a major crisis. Wait-lemme ask Simone." she rushed inside and motioned me to follow.

Simone is the McKenze's "nanny." Marissa's family is rich. And because they work all the time, her parent hired a nanny.

I can hear Marissa in the kitchen talking Simone's ear off. Finally, she comes into the front hallway and smiles.

"It's a yes, but you should probably call your Grams."

I nod grudgingly. I grab her phone and cross my fingers voicemail picks up. Thankfully, it does.

"Hi, it's me. I'm spending the night at Marissa's. Call her cell if you need me. Bye."

I hand Marissa her phone and follow her upstairs. For once in her life, Marissa McKenze is quiet.

"Marissa, this is the worst day of my life! I'm going to be Heather's sister. I mean, at least I get off from Heather in the summer. But I'll have to see her every day. Live in the same house as her! What was my mother thinking?

Marissa nodded. "You're gonna have to talk to Casey about this. I'm sure he's devastated." She picks up her phone and starts dialing.

"Talk to him? Are you crazy? If things were awkward before, It'll be a lot worse now!"

"Maybe he can talk to his dad," she suggests.

"Marissa, you can't exactly "unpropose" just because your son wants you to."

"Well, it might help," she says meekly. "Anyway, it can't be that bad. You probably won't even live in the same house as Heather. And Casey will be a good brother and Mr. Acosta's nice….."

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed. "Well at least now everyone can shut up about us liking each other," I said with a tiny smile.

" Oh my god…you can't go out with your brother! That ruins everything! We need to talk to him Sammy. NOW. Just when things were working out. What _was_ your mother thinking? Okay, I'm calling him!"

"Uh, no Marissa. He's going to be my brother! You can't-uh-have feelings for your brother!"

"But he's not your brother yet! Wait-when is the wedding, anyway? What color is your dress?! Are you a junior bridesmaid!?"

"Marissa, do you think I stuck around and waited for details? I bolted a soon as she finished her sentence!"

"Well, I'm calling him. She started dialing the number as I was trying to wrestle the phone out of her hand. Suddenly, her ringtone goes off. She snatches the phone and hits the little green button.

"Hello?"

Oh, hey Casey. I was just about to call you!"

"Yep, she's here."

"Um…I don't really think she's in the mood to talk. She's kind in crisis mode"

"Oh great idea!"

"Anytime, the sooner the better."

"Yep. See you later, Casey."

"Please tell me that conversation had nothing to do with me," I begged.

"I would, but I'd be lying," she said with a smirk,


	8. Siblings

**Woah guys! Haven't updated in forever! I've been super busy! And I am a slow typer! Well here it is! I suggest looking in the last chapter to see what just happened or you'll be super confused! Reviews are always appreciated! I'm trying my best to sound like Sammy so let me know how that's going! Thanks!!! **

"Great," I said with an eye roll.

"Anyways, we are meeting him at the baseball fields in-like-10 minutes. And don't be too hard on him Sammy. He sounded sad," said Marissa.

"Some best friend you are," I grumbled.

But a tiny, TINY part of me was a little happy I could see Casey. But that part was really small.

Marisssa turns to me and says, "Lets go!"

And since I don't want to show up Casey when he's miserable, I follow Marissa downstairs.

"Simone, can we go toss the softball around at the park?" calls Marissa as I go to get my board and she grabs her bike from the garage. She says yes, of course. I tossed down my skateboard and Marissa got on her bike and we cruised down to the baseball diamonds.

We saw Casey sitting on the bleachers, staring hard at the ground.

"Hey," says Marissa.

He looks up suddenly. "Oh, hi guys," He replies with a quick, sad smile. Marissa pulls out a softball and three mitts. She tosses them to me and Casey. And for about 20 minutes, we're just palling around and trying to pretend nothing weird is going on. For a little while it sort of works. but I'm still so distracted I keep dropping the ball and messing up my throws. So then we decide to do something else, since no one is really into it.

We sit down on a bench and just talk a little, the awkwardness multiplying. Then Marissa _conveniently_ excuses herself to the bathroom, which we all know is nonexistent. As she walks away, Casey grabs my hand. And I'm trying really hard not to freak

or spaz

or sweat

or squirm

like my brain is telling me to.

I can tell his chocolaty eyes are trying to meet mine.

"Sammy-I know this isn't a really-um-great situation. I mean, you'll be the best sister ever, I'm sure, but…well… we can't really…," he takes a deep breath. "This might be my last chance."

Before I know it, his eyes are coming closer and closer and mine are getting bigger and bigger as I realize what he's doing. He smiles, probably because of my expression. My brain is having a spaz attack on the inside, but on the outside, I'm paralyzed. A second before he's about to kiss me, "our" song, Waiting for The Rain to Fall, blasts through the silence. We both jump, and Casey answers his phone.

"Hi," he says, in a cold, flat voice.

"At the park."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Fine, Bye."

He flipped his phone shut.

"That was my Dad, I gotta go. I sort of stormed off when he told me."

I nodded, "Me too."

He found my gaze and held it for what seemed like forever. He smiled sadly. "Bye, Sammy."

"Bye," I manage to croak out.

He looked like he was deliberating, then finally kissed my forehead.

With that he stood up and jogged away.

Marissa came back as soon as he was out of sight.

"Sammy, I can't believe it! You really just- " She stopped suddenly."Hey, are you ok?"

Truthfully, no, I was not okay. My mother was running my life. Casey likes me, and I think I like him. And we are about to become siblings.

**I know this stuff is sorta boring but the mystery is coming soon! Review please!**

**3 Maria465**


	9. Sammy Grenade

Hey guys! Enjoy!

The next morning., I was pleasantly awakened by the sound of Marissa's favorite boy band blasting in my ear. She rubbed her eyes and mumbled,

"Hello?"

"Yup. Here she is." she replied in a sleepy voice and handed the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sammy, it's Grams. I know your mother didn't, well, pleasantly surprise you with her news, but I'd appreciate if you apologized. She's leaving here today to stay at the Heavenly until the wedding is over."

"Wait-when is the wedding?" I reply, my grogginess gone. I expected it to be in a year or something, isn't that what normal people do?

"In the next month or two."

Why ever would I count on my mother to be normal?

"Her character died-or got divorced-or something- but she's returning after the wedding." explained Grams.

Two months? How was I supposed to deal with this?

"Anyways, you need to come apologize. She'll be staying in a rented condo in Sisquane so you probably won't see her in the near future. "

"She-"

"I know you're still mad, but it was wrong to yell at her. I'll see you in twenty, tops, okay? Bye."

"Bu-"

It was no use, she already hung up.

Well talk about not giving me options! She took, like, a total of two breaths in that conversation.

I poked Marissa, who was still half a sleep and gigantically yawned. "I gotta go apologize. See ya."

"I'm going with you, Sammy."

"Thanks, Marissa." It takes a true best friend to wake up with you at seven in the morning-especially if you know Marissa. I pulled my hair into it's usual messy ponytail as I slipped on some sweats Marissa let me borrow. Marissa leaves her parents a note in the kitchen as I grab a banana.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I reply with a shrug. I grab my board and she grabs her bike and we superspeed to the complex. Its 7:17, according to my softball watch. but there's a problem. Let's just say two girls, one bike and a skateboard aren't ideal for sneaking up to a senior apartment high-rise at 7 in the morning. So we ditch our transportation in the bushes and scramble up to Grams floor.

"Good morning, Girls," says Grams as she opens the door. "Nice to have you back, Sammy," she says with a smile.

Grams is all smiles and roses and 'isn't-that-darling?' this morning as she tries to pretend yesterday never happened. It's getting to me and I can tell it's getting to my mom. Well, there's one thing we have in common.

But really, I just want to get out of here, so I say to my mom, "Bye. Hope you like your new condo. And I'm sorry about yesterday."

But that about sets her off the edge. "Sammy-that's all you can say to me? Hope I like the house that I had to arrange to rent because of your little episode? I came here to share good news, and you ruin dinner, storm away, and you say 'sorry'?"

And I can't really help it, but that sets _me_ off the edge. "Mom, you're marrying the father of my archenemy! You've been dating for like two months! How am I supposed to be okay with that?"

Wow, did I explode. It felt like she pulled the pin on the Sammy grenade.

And boy did he face get red, and her eyes got teary, and she stomped out the door. and now I feel mean. Like maybe she really did like this guy. And maybe I should've been nicer…

Grams turns to me and is surprisingly calm and business-like. "Sammy," she said with a sigh, "I understand your point of view, but I understand hers, too. We'll talk later, but you need to go cool down."

"I'm going to see Hudson," I decided on the spur of the moment.

She nods. "Thanks, Grams. See you later."

Then I see Marissa in the doorway, and we both head out towards the fire escape. I feel tears of sadness, guilt, and anger fill my eyes for the second time in two days. I've set a personal record. I can't seem to blink them away.

We head down Broadway, both of us surprisingly silent.

We arrive at Hudson's and I knock on his door. I wonder if I'm too early. It is, after all, before eight on a Sunday. But, of course, he opens the door and his smile quickly disappears.

"What's wrong Sammy?" he asks, his eyes as confused as ever. "I'll go get some iced tea," he adds, going quickly inside.

After he comes back out, we tell him the whole story, from last night to this morning.

"Sammy, this is a tough situation for you to deal with, I know, but you and your Mom need to calmly talk about this. You both need to know the other side of things. And, given, it won't stop her from marrying him, but you'll at least understand each other more."

Because me and my mom just love having heart to hearts. But of course, I don't say that to Hudson. Somewhere inside, I know it makes sense, but 'calm' and 'Mom' aren't key words for me at the moment.

"Thanks Hudson-I'll try and tell you how it goes." I turn to Marissa. "We'd better get going, see you soon."

We wave good bye and as we turn down his driveway, I realize don't feel much better at all.

**PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS IS CHARACTER!!!!!!**

TWO UPDATES IN A DAY I'M SPEEDY :p

Thaanks!

3 Maria


	10. Texting Casey

Hi! Everything below this is on Marissa's phone!!!

Key:

**Casey **

_Marissa/Sammy_

**TELL ME IF I AM IN CHARACTER!!!! Pretty Please!**

One Week Later

**Marissa, can I talk 2 Sammy?**

_She's not here_

**She so is, her Grams just said so!**

_Casey, she is majorly bummed_

**Please? **

_I'll give her the phone, but no promises._

_Hi Casey_

**Hi Sammy…I know things r weird, but I need to talk to you. I miss you.**

_I'm all ears_

**I mean in person…at the park?**

_Casey…I gotta go. I'm sorry_

**Sammy wait!**

**Please?**

**OK not in person then…just please?**

**Sammy I miss you.**

**Sammy?**

I'm type happy today!!! I got to my first double digit chapter!!! Woo!!!!!


	11. Unwelcome Surprise

**Woah the last time I updated was February! Boy am I a slowpoke! Sorry ****!**

1 Week Later

"Dress shopping?!" I exclaim, my mouth hanging open. "She wants me to go DRESS shopping?"

"Sammy, calm down. She is getting married after all. She doesn't want you to be mad at her forever. Think of it as…a bonding experience."

"So she wants to go DRESS shopping?" I swear, I am adopted. But, I don't have much of a choice here, and I try to think of Hudson as I agree to be civil. I try not to cringe/narrow my eyes/break Lady Lana's face as I get in the car.

"I was planning on going to a shop half an hour away. Of course, it's not a Hollywood boutique, but they have great bridesmaid dresses, or so I hear. What size are you anyway, Sammy?"

For some reason, I'm surprised. Why should I be, though, with Lady Lana around. It all does make sense though, I am-well, at least my birth certificate says so-her daughter. I should have expected to be in the wedding. But, I don't put that much forethought into my reaction. No, I'm a think-as-I-go girl. So naturally, I say,

"Wait-_I'm_ buying a dress?" I turn to Grams. "You didn't tell me I was getting a dress!"

Grams shrugs." I didn't know." She looks to my mom. "Sammy'll just have to try it on for size, right? You must already have one picked out."

"Well, I have some styles and colors I like," said Lady Lana, "but I want to see what looks best on you and Heather."

"Heather's coming," I said, more a statement than a question.

"Yes, we're driving her with us, of course. My two daughters need some bonding time."

Now, I've had a lot of drama in the past couple weeks. I'm kind of out of energy to get stressed out by now. So I take a deep breath and remembered that I'd promised Grams to be agreeable . I would just completely ignore Heather. Completely. Ignore.

As soon as Heather got in the car, she had a mini seizure. Then a cool, calm look replaced it like a mask. I noticed she's been improving on that.

"Hi Lana," she said with a sticky smile. "And hello, Mrs. Keyes and Sammy."

"Hi Heather," said my mom with a wide (real-I think. She _is_ an actress) grin. "How have you been?"

"Great," Heather replied, keeping up the charade. "I'm just _so _excited for today, and to get to know my new family better!"

She smirked at me.

Suddenly, I knew what Heather was doing. It's what she's done to me since 7th grade, the double agent. Part-time Class A suck-up and full-time devil. She wanted me to look like the spoiled brat, the drama queen.

This just gave me fuel not to slip up either. If Heather could do sticky sweet, I could too. I wasn't going to let _anyone_ get to me.

"Well, that's just wonderful, Heather. I'm hoping the two of you can get over your differences," says Lady Lana, looking pointedly at me. She conintues, "And maybe you can help improve Sammy's attitude. She's, well, not overjoyed to try on clothes today. But having a friend aways helps, right, girls?"

"We're trying on dresses?!" screeches Heather. "I can't wait! This wedding planning is just _so_ exciting!"

"That's the attitude!" smiles my mom.

But as Grams and Lady Lana compare directions and a map, I shoot Heather the evil eye. For a second she glares back, but then remembers her new attitude and smiles a smile so sticky sweet I could puke.

This is gonna be a _long _ride.


	12. Suck Up Goes Shopping

Finally exams are over and it's summer so I will be doing more writing …I promise!

Could today be any worse? You know, I doubt it.

We've been watching Lady Lana try on dress after dress, all white and puffy and, well,_ marshmallowy._ She always has something to complain about, like it makes her look fat (she's a stick) or it's not cut low enough (when it's already rated PG-13) or it's not poofy enough (she looks worse than one of those doll-things on top of a wedding cake). Like it really makes a difference if it is "white" or "off-white" or "ivory". I actually liked this one that was kind of simple but satiny and all flowy. But Lady Lana does glamour, and, you know, _pizzaz._ Finally she picks this big poofy number and it's time for my and Heather's "appointment".

The "color scheme" of her wedding is "Diva Magenta" and "Spring Green". Why Warren let my mom choose hot pink for their wedding is beyond me. But there we were, looking for green and pink dresses. Lady Lana and Heather found a couple that they liked, and practically threw them at me.

So I change into the one and this seamstress lady comes over and starts pinning and poking and making this thing skin tight. It was green, which I was happy with, but a little too girly. It had the flower and the beads and all that jazz. But it was kinda comfy. I mean, not horribly itchy or anything. I just tried to keep a smile (or a generally un-tortured look) on my face. I'm not gonna be outdone by Heather any more than I have already. Because this whole time she has pretty much ignored me and gave Lady Lana compliments and been The Perfect Daughter Every Mother Wants.

Heather's dress was, of course, "Diva Pink". There's a surprise. It looked really weird with her hair, like fire on fire.

I'm not one of those matchy-matchy people, heck, sometimes I hardly look at my clothes when I throw them on, but this was definitely, uh, _clashing_. I was about two seconds away from busting up when she came out of the dressing room. And Grams was totally onto that. She gave me a you-better-not glance, but she had a little smile, too.

So Lady Lana is buying our dresses, but she has to have hers speed mail ordered to get it in time for the wedding. Apparently they have booked some "Mansion in the Gardens" outside of Hollywood for their wedding. So she has to rummage through her ginormus purse to find the address to have it shipped there. The reception lady's chomping away at her gum and staring down my mom while she practically dumps her whole purse on the floor. We're talking lip gloss, eyeshadow, cell phone, magazines, gum, breathmints, pictures (of her and Warren) a script or two, Diet Soy Extra Low Fat No Sugar Added "Potato Chips" (I say why don't they just put "Cardboard on the label?) and a couple pairs of XL designer sunglasses.

I'm surprised a small animal didn't crawl out of there, too.

Nice, Lady Lana.

Finally she finds this miniscule piece of paper and gives the lady the address. Heather punches it into her own cell phone.

"Now, whenever I'm with you, it'll be a click away!" she promised, a billion-dollar smile on her face.

"How thoughtful, darling," said my mother with an actual smile.

"Oh, anything I can do to help!"she exclaimed happily.

She added quietly, giving my mother the innocent face, "I know wedding times can be stressful. But you can count on me to help, whatever way I can. I'll rehearse with Sammy our bridesmaid jobs. I know she's not exactly fond of the idea, but I've past forgiven all of the problems we've had. I know the first year of Middle School is an adjustment period. I took it easier than most, but I can sympathize. I just can't wait to finally have a sister!"

I swear I almost threw up.

There was no way my Mom was going to believe that. My mom may be somewhat of an airhead, but she can't believe that. _Who would?_ There's sticky sweet, and then there's disgustingly fake sweet. No one in their right mind would!

My mother I not in her right mind.

"You know Heather; I think that is very mature and responsible of you. Thank you so much for understanding the situation. I'm sure you and Sammy will become the best of friends with an attitude like that."

And then she hugged her.

HUGGED her.

When was the last time she hugged me? When I was 9?

I tell you, I was about to flip. Seriously. Like you know how in old cartoons really mad people have steam coming out of their ears? That was me.

Real quick, Grams says, "Samantha, I think I left my wallet in the other dress room. Will you come help me find it?"

And I just high tail it out of there, because I don't even want to know what would've happen if I blew a gasket out there.

"Look, I get the games Heather's playing, but you just can not let her get to you Samantha. Remember what Hudson always says. Ignoring her is better than retaliating, okay?"

Now I can see Grams is kind of pleading with me. She really needs to make this work. So I sigh and nod and won't meet her eyes.

So we head out of the store after I promise literally twelve times not to "start anything".

On the car ride home I pretend to sleep. I

Is this what the rest of my life will be like until I'm a legal adult?

READ THIS

I appreciate when you tell me you like my story, but please tell me why or why not! It's the only way I can improve as a writer and continue to develop my plot/characters.

By the way I also get like 70 hits a day on this thing but no one ever reviews! Seriously, tell me if you hate it! I want to know what I can do to get better!

3Maria


	13. Phonecall Heard Around the World Update!

Now, I'm not really one of those people to wallows in their own misery. I'm one of those people who tells them to get over it. Move on. Brand new day. Suck it up.

But I have to say, I was wallowing.

_Majorly _wallowing.

After our stupid dress appointment I've been sitting on the couch with Dorito, absentmindedly petting him and snacking on some potato chips. Real potato chips, might I add. I'm kind of watching the news but my eyes are glazed over and I'm just thinking about the wedding.

Blech. It hurts to think it. How is all this real, anyway? Who goes out with her daughter's sorta-ish-not really-boyfriend and arch enemy's dad and then gets married to them in a throw-it-together-quick-as-you-can wedding? Who?

Lady Lana, that's who.

Now I've just been kinda zoning but the phone rings and I almost jump out of my high tops. Grams hands the phone to me. I pray it is Casey. Then I pray it's not.

"Hey Sammy. You have no idea how much I want to talk to you."

Where have you been all day? I called your house your house like 6 bazillion times already!"

"Hey Marissa," I say with a fraction of a smile. Nothing like a best friend to cheer you up. "I was, uh, dress shopping. Cuz, well, me and Heather are bridesmaids… kinda."

"You _are_?" she shrieks, and I can almost picture her right now. Jumping up and down, doing the McKenze dance, her eyes wide and her smile huge. "What color is it? What style? I think babydoll would look best on you…no halters, those are sooo last year. Maybe strapless, depends on the style. But I'm thinking empire waist, bow in the back, a little simple but still elegant, ya know? Are you getting shoes? Heels? Can you walk in them? Can I come help you get ready? Wait-do you have it with you! When is this wedding anyway? I think you need to come over!"

Now she shouts this in my ear in a matter of 30 seconds and even the look on Grams face is "woah". I didn't really grasp much of this but the 'need to come over' so I ask Grams, "Mind if I go to Marissa's? She's so excited at the moment she may suffer from cardiac arrest and no one would be there to save her," I said in my most serious tone. But of course Grams says I can go (personally I think she'll go for anything to get me to stop moping around) and to call if I will be coming home after dinner and bring Marissa's cell if we go anywhere and look both ways before crossing the street.

I think _she_ might be the one with cardiac arrest if she saw me jaywalking.

I start whizzing to Marissa's house, in serious need of a pick-me-up. And as I'm flying by the mall, I hear a voice.

His voice.

Calling for me to wait up.

Now, I'm considering just keeping on going and pretending I didn't hear him. But then, that wouldn't be a very nice sisterly thing to do. So, I slow down, turn around, and wave hello.

And here is Casey coming down the street with Billy and Danny and they are dressed up as…clowns?

Not stupid clowns. We're talking white faced-red nosed-rainbow overall-squirty-flower-in-the-button-hole clowns. And all I can think is, oh boy. And continuing to speed off to Marissa's sounds pretty good right now. But Danny and Billy are on bike and they've already caught up to me.

Now, Billy must have seen my face because he gets off the bike and starts sashaying around and turning and, well, modeling the outfit. Now, it's pretty funny watching the people in cars kind of just staring but I know pretty soon he is going to cause an accident. I guess in all of the commotion Casey caught up to them because I hear someone say, "It's an acting gig thing, for my dad," right next to my ear and I jump a mile.

"Hey Sammy," he says with a grin. And I can't help it, I have to smile back. "Where ya headed?"

"To Marissa's."

"Hey, mind if we come?" interrupts Danny.

Now if Casey and Billy came, sure, that would be a good time. But Danny just has a way of playing with Marissa that I can't even stand to be around. So I look around and kinda mumble that I don't know and she might be busy when Danny says,

"Wait, I'll just call her," he says, fed up with my mumbling around. So he gets all "suave" and what not on the phone with Marissa, and I get pretty annoyed. Like you wouldn't be mad if a guy kept doing that to your best friend. Shocker, Marissa says yes, and we are all headed there, afro wigs and all.

**Sorry this is kinda short. Thanks for reviewseveryone! I felt really mean doing that and I probably won't again...IF YOU REVIEW THAT IS! Ha ha thanks guys :)**


	14. A Surprise From Sammy

**Wow thanks for the reviews! Enjoy **

Now, my general strategy on how to deal with Casey during this marriage thing is, well, not to deal with him. And yes, it's not very nice. And yes, I got annoyed when he did it to me. But how else do I deal, you know?

So when I waited for him by the mall, it was kind of reflex. Marissa would probably make some explanation about "love" and "my heart speaking to my brain", but come on. I mean, when someone calls your name, you turn around. End of story, okay?

But thanks to Marissa, bad timing, and some 7-year-old's birthday party, here I am with Casey Acosta and his buds with clown suits heading over to Marissa's.

"You know what I could go for? Double Chocolate Ice cream!" exclaims Billy.

"Triple Chocolate," corrects Danny.

"No, definitely Cookies 'n Cream," adds Casey.

When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.

When life gives you three teenagers in clown suits….debate ice cream flavors?

On the ride over, Casey stops at some local Mini-Mart to pick up drinks. Apparently being in a clown suit on a steamy day in California is dehydrating. Not that I would know. So we all stop at the bike racks when Casey asks me to go in with him to help him carry the waters. I give him the what-in-the-world-are-you-doing look.

"Hey, I'm paying, don't worry," he says with a shrug as he starts to walk away.

I catch up with him. "That's not was I was worrie—"

He grabs my hand as soon as we walk into the door.

"_That's_ what I was worried about," I mutter pulling my hand away.

"What?" he asks, like he didn't hear me. But under the confused layer, I can tell that he was hurt, and he sure did hear me.

"Casey," I start, "I, well, can't hold your hand or kiss you or anything. I mean, I'm going to be your sister and everything. You know, it's not like I don't want to, I guess, but you're about to be my brother." I sort of spit out, staring at the ground, hoping he won't hate me.

"Wait," he said with a bewildered tone (I still couldn't look up at him), you _wanted_ to?"

"Well, I mean, yeah." I said, cringing from embarrassment. I sneaked a peak up at him. He was smiling. Boys are weird.

"Cool," he said, apparently over it. "So, are high-fives acceptable?" he asked, back to the old Casey again.

I laughed. "Definitely."

So we high fived, but I still felt that tingly feeling in my hand when we touched. We both sort of hesitated to drop our hands.

"Well, let's go get the waters," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yep," I agreed with a little smile.

So far today I had gotten a super fancy dress, discovered another of Heather's evil tactics, met three boys with clown suits, and sort of admitted to Casey that I liked him.

What was getting into me?

**Sorry this is so short…it was post a short chapter sooner or post a longer chapter later…so you can tell what one I opted for!**

**Review! Please!**


	15. It's Nice to Imagine

**Okay…to address some questions/comments from the readers!**

**Mia-Thank you for the complement! The chapter on the phone is actually texting, if that helps any. Basically, Casey wants to talk to Sammy but she doesn't want to talk to him. It's not a super-important chapter so don't worry.**

**Cammycrazygirl-You said you thought Casey would cry. Don't worry, we're saving the more emotional stuff for when they're not at some grimy corner store. About Marissa's excitement- Marissa's not excited for the wedding, but that Sammy gets to wear a dress and be part of the wedding. Marissa being the fashionable girl she is, is excited for that aspect of the wedding, not that they are getting married.**

After my little discussion with Casey, I felt kinda bad. Like maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I mean, he seemed all right, but a little _too_ all right. Like he was hiding something.

I shook my head. It's probably just me over-analyzing the situation. I mean, I told him the truth. And yeah, I'm regretting it. Only a little. Well, that's what I'm trying to convince myself anyway.

Because, really, I didn't want to hurt his feelings by basically telling him to back off. He could've taken what I said the wrong way. I mean, he could've gotten really mad. He could've not listened. But he's okay with it. So why do I feel like I should've just let him?

So now I'm just half-heartedly cruising over to Marissa's, thinking about, well, a lot. Billy, riding his bike way in front of us, yells,

"Geez, Sammy, you planning on getting to Marissa's tonight?" with his huge, silly grin that's complemented by the rainbow-colored overalls.

"Sorry Billy," I say with a shrug. "Why are you in such a hurry? Got another clown gig?" I ask with a smirk back at him.

Casey is riding to the side of me, a concentrated look on his face. And it's probably my overactive imagination working here, but it looks like he's planning something.

But what?

I speed up for Billy's sake, and notice the sun is starting to set. I check my watch. It's only 6:00. As we turn onto Marissa's street, I hope/beg/pray she won't smother me with wedding questions. The last thing I need is to have a nervous break down in front of three guys who won't let me forget it.

Marissa comes outside to greet us. She's got that smiley and melty and mushy look on her face. Danny must be smiling at her or something. That boy is such a worm. Billy and Danny are already at Marissa's when Casey and I are only halfway down the street. I see Danny hop off his bike and put his arm around Marissa. I groan.

"I can see why he annoys you," admits Casey.

I hadn't realized he'd heard me.

"I mean, she is my best friend. And I can totally see through him, but she's blind to it. Well, she wants to be, if you know what I mean."

"Well, doesn't everyone get like that around their crush? So caught up with the moment they can't think of anything else, and everything just stops for that one second…" he pauses awkwardly, a shy smile on his face. "I don't know, maybe not," he said quietly, shrugging.

I started to say something, but we were already at Marissa's house so I just nodded my head. Because I did know the feeling. Not too well, but I could relate. But was he saying what I thought he was saying? What I, however strangely, sort of hoped he was saying?

Probably not.

But it's nice to imagine.

**Thanks for reading! In reviews, (which I hope/beg/pray you write!) could you rate me 1-10 on how good I'm doing on Casey? He feels like kind of a weak spot at the moment. **

**Also, please please please read my story "Life Isn't Fair". I did it for ELA. I was reading "Speak" at the time, so it is partially inspired by that, but it's not really the same story at all. Thanks guys!**


	16. It's Like Catching Lightening

**Wow. It's been forever! Hope this comes close to making up for it! 3**

**Oh, and one reviewer said she was confused, but could you say what specifically confused you? Just want to clear things up. Thanks everyone!**

So, we get to Marissa's house and Marissa gives me a huge hug. She wrinkles her nose at the guys and says

"Don't you have other clothes to change into?"

Turns out Billy was the only one without the clothes they had worn pre-clownification. He eyed us all and said,

"I'll be back." with the whole accent ad everything. So we laugh, and Casey and Danny head upstairs to change.

Marissa turns to me and she says,

"I probably shouldn't have gotten so excited about the dress. It's just, I've never seen you in one, and I just got excited, and I shouldn't have and I didn't know-" and she goes on and on apologizing in this tiny voice. And she has huge eyes, and she's biting her lip, and she looks terrified that I might hate her. Finally, I can't take it and I cut her off.

"To be honest, when I got the phone call, I wasn't thinking about your excitement about the dress. I was thinking that I needed to see my best friend. And maybe I'm not _overjoyed _with you going on and on about the dress, but you are my best friend. In the world."

I smiled and hugged her back.

Happy that things were fine between us (not that they ever weren't fine), Marissa grabbed my arm and led me to the backyard. She set up those little Chinese lantern lights, you know, the ones that bob up and down and are little spheres? I love those things, and she had them in my two favorite colors, blue and green. She had my favorite band on the speaker system, and all the popsicles and Oreos a girl could ever want. Twister, my favorite game, was sitting in the middle of the yard. I had to give her credit. She pulled this together in about 20 minutes.

I turn to her with a huge smile.

"Did you purposely make sure my favorite foods, colors, music, and game were here?"

She scoffed, "Nope. Just a coincidence."

"You're the best friend ever," I say.

"Nope, I _have_ the best friend ever," she replies.

I roll my eyes and challenge,

"You ready for some Twister?"

"Wayyyy ready!" she calls over her shoulder, already halfway to the game board.

Now, if there is one game I can beat almost anyone at, it's Twister. Maybe it's because I can hold the position of catcher for an entire softball game, but I am just good at holding myself in awkward poses. Marissa is a beast, but if her body position forces her to put her weight on her non-pitching arm, she's busted.

In the middle of our first game, the boys come outside. Casey immediately declares he is playing the next game with me. Marissa secretly raises her eyebrows at me. I give her the evil eye. If someone wants to play Twister, then they can. It's not a big deal. So what if it's Casey? Right?

This is what I am trying to convince myself, too.

Suddenly, Marissa collapses. I help her up and give her a good-game high-five. As Casey and I get ready to play, I can see Danny leading Marissa to a far corner of the yard, and they are making oogly-eyes at each other.

Now, Twister has the possibility of being pretty awkward, depending on who you are playing with and what position you are in. And it doesn't help when the guy you are playing with is Casey, and you are Sammy. And whenever his leg, arm, wrist, or toe, for god sakes, touches you, you get a zingy feeling inside.

I look up to see if it's just me and I see him looking at me, too. Right in the eyes. And I almost jump because out heads are about four inches apart. At that instant,. I really want to kiss him. I just threw everything I said in the convenience store out the window, and I feel like a hypocrite, but right now I don't care. At all. All I care about is Casey. And his eyes….

We both cautiously move our heads towards each other, and we get closer and closer until

Wham.

We both lose our balance and hit foreheads.

Hard.

My eyes flutter and I swear, I see stars. It thought people exaggerated that. Nope, turns out they don't. I sit up slowly and look at Casey. He gives me a woozy half smile, but a smile all the same. Surprisingly, Marissa noticed we got hurt and was running towards us with ice packs.

"What happened?" she asked, staring at each of our foreheads. I felt mine. It stung a little, but not bad.

"We bumped foreheads. I'll be fine in two minutes.", I say, pushing back the ice pack she handed to me. "Thanks anyway."

Marissa grimaced. "You're going to want an ice pack." she forced it into my hands. Casey stood up and eyed my head.

"No offense Sammy, but you should take the ice pack."

Even Danny nodded his agreement.

So I gave up and nodded. Casey offered his hand. I took it, turning bright red, and stood up. I was a little dizzy, but no big deal. Marissa prodded us through the sliding doors and into the kitchen. She literally sat me at a chair on the island, and guided Casey next to me.

"Stay still. Take your ice on and off every 20 minutes. If you feel dizzy, let me know. You might have a concussion, if you do, you'll need to go to the hospital. Don't fall asleep, that's bad, too." Marissa primly instructed looking us alternately in the eyes.

"Yes, mother," I said with an eye roll.

"Well, we can all tell what Marissa wants to be when she grows up. How do you know all of this medical stuff?" asked Casey.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. " I have a little _brother._ I can't say we always argue with words."

With that, she and Danny left to go outside. I tried to stop her, but she gave me a meaningful glare and hissed in my ear,

"Sammy, don't think I didn't see why you fell. This is for your own good. And Casey's! He's been waiting for so long. You'll thank me later."

I glared at her and she gave me a mega-watt smile. On the stereo, my CD had ended and a new one came on. I shuddered. High School Musical. You know, the one for eight-year-olds? Well, Marissa sort of loved it. And no matter how many times I told her it was lame, she didn't care. It was her thing, so whatever. But now I had to listen to the mushy-gushy lyrics? Suddenly, Casey stood up and held out his hand. I cautiously took it and slid off the stool, making sure Marissa didn't see me "breaking rules".

_Take my hand, take a breath _

He put his other hand softly around my waist and I did the same. He looked me in the eyes for a moment, making sure I wasn't going to resist. He slowly started spinning.

_Pull me close, and take one step_

We started into each other's eyes and I just let him guide me, forgetting that I couldn't dance, or that I hated this song, or that this was _not_ what siblings did.

_Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide_

Somehow, I knew, I just needed to forget what was happening. Forget today, and yesterday, and not think about tomorrow, and just dance with Casey. Because he knew and I knew that this was how it was supposed to be. Would I have this chance again? Probably not. So I lay my head on his soldier and danced. And he twirled us away from the window into the living room and I felt that happiest I'd felt since this mess had begun. I don't know how this all came to me, and it doesn't even sound like my thoughts, but it did. And I knew this was meant to be.

_It's like catching lightening the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling they way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep getting better_

Suddenly, we hear the front door opening. I sprang away from Casey.

"Sh…oot" he mutters, under his breath.

Billy makes his way to the kitchen and sees us sitting in the living room on the couch, trying to act like nothing ever happened.

"They're in the back," calls Casey.

Billy waves and opens the door, sliding it shut behind him.

"Sorry," I blurt the moment he's gone. "I know what I told you and I wasn't-"

"Don't be sorry for that, ever," he said softly, looking me right in the eyes.

I stopped just before the door and whispered, "It's like catching lightening the chances of finding someone like you," In his ear. He slowly leaned in and kissed my forehead. We got up together and walked back into the yard, hand in hand.

Cheesy? Yes, I'm sorry. But I needed a good way to end it and my sister was listening to that song, so….yeah. I personally hate High School Musical. So, like I said, sorry about the cheesiness.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks !


End file.
